plantsvs_zombiesfandomcom_be-20200213-history
Зомбі на вашым лужку
thumb|center|335 px Зомбі на вашым лужку (анг. Zombies on Your Lawn) — песня, якая фігуруе ў тытрах гульні Plants vs. Zombies, якую склала і выканала Лаура Чігіхара, кампазітар і стваральнік саўндтрэкаў іграння. Гэта песня зроблена вылучна для гульняў серыі Plants vs. Zombies. Дзейныя асобы thumb|Лаура Чігіхара * Вар'ят Дэйв * Гарохастрэл * Сланечнік * Сценарэх * Снежны Гарох * Паўторнік * Пуфгрыб * Сонцагрыб * Дымагрыб * Высокі арэх * Збожжапульта * Звычайны зомбі * Зомбі з конусам * Зомбі з сецістымі дзвярамі * Зомбі-футбаліст * Зомбі-наезнік на дэльфіне * Зомбі-дэльфін * Зомбі-капальнік * Зомбі на тарзанцы * Замбот Тэкст песні (Sunflower: Sunflower!) One, two, three! There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn We don't want zombies on the lawn. I know your type: tall, dark, and dead You want to bite all the petals off of my head And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here (Homeowner: Nooooo!) I'm just a sunflower but see me power an entire infantry You like the taste of brains, we don't like zombies Football Zombie: I used to play football (Sunflower: footbaaall) Conehead Zombie: Road cones protect my head (Sunflower: cone on his head) Screen Door Zombie: I have a screen door shield (Sunflower: door shieeeld) All zombies: We are the undead! There's a zombie on your law-awn There's a zombie on your lawnnn... There's a zombie on your law-awn We don't want zombies on the lawn... Sunflower: Maybe it's time to reevaluate I know you have a lot of food on your plate Brains are quite rich in cholesterol You're dead so it doesn't matter, Instead we'll use this solar power to make a lawn defense at any hour. Digger Zombie: I like your tricycle (Sunflower: tricycle) Buttered Zombie: There's butter on my head (Sunflower: on his head) Dolphin: (Dolphin sound) I'm gonna eat your brains (Sunflower: no no) All zombies: We are the undead! (Dolphin: We are SO the undead!) Repeat chorus, in Roof and Day stages There's a zombie on your law-awn There's a zombie on your lawnnn... There's a zombie on your law-awn We don't want zombies on the lawn... Пераклад песні Сланечнік... Раз! Два! Тры! Прыпеў: На лужку вашам зомбі На лужку вашам зомбі На лужку вашам зомбі Мы не кахаем гэтых зомбі Я ведаю твой тып: вельмі ты жорсткі Гатоў сарваць ты кожны пялёстак А потым мазгі з'есці гаспадара, што тут. (Уладальнік хаты: Не!) Я толькі сланечнік, але глядзі: Уся сіла бярэцца знутры. Ты кахаеш есці мазгі, а мы — біць зомбі! Зомбі-футбаліст: А я гуляў у футбол! (Сланечнік: Футбол!) Зомбі з конусам: Абарона галавы! (Сланечнік: На галаве!) Зомбі з сецістымі дзвярамі: Мне служаць дзверы шчытом! (Сланечнік: Шчытом!) Усё: І мы ўсе не мёртвыя! Прыпеў. Пара даўно ежу памяняць Халестэрын не трэба паглынаць — Вельмі шкодна ёсць мазгі для вас. Ты мёртвы, але павінен разумець, Што сонца можа дапамагаць Абараняць лужок кожная гадзіна. Зомбі-капальнік: Хачу ровар! (Сланечнік: Трохколавы ровар!) Зомбі з маслам на галаве: Зараз я стаў сляпым! (Сланечнік: Ха-ха! Сляпым!) Зомбі-дэльфін: Мазгі хачу я з'есці! (Сланечнік: Не! Не!) Усе зомбі: І мы ўсе не мёртвыя! (Дэльфін: І мы сапраўды не мёртвыя!) Прыпеў. en:Zombies on Your Lawn ru:Зомби на вашей лужайке Катэгорыя:Музыка